


纵情（上）

by yiketaotao25



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiketaotao25/pseuds/yiketaotao25
Summary: 設置8X已經成年/極度OOC/黃//暴/人設崩/不能接受別點開85 X5  反正就是8X5  3P





	纵情（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 3P能接受再往下看  
不要上升本人謝謝

曹承衍是個gay而且出櫃很久了，也是個公司小職員。常年混跡在各大酒吧，不是沒有做過419，做愛對他來說已是家常便飯，他並不喜歡和他做愛的人，只是為了釋放自己而已。  
像往常一樣，曹承衍準備打卡下班去金宇碩開的酒吧。卻被自己的上司喊住“承衍啊，一會和我去應酬一下。”曹承衍忍住要罵人的心陪著笑臉“好的。”給金宇碩發了個簡訊說自己要晚點到。  
曹承衍此刻覺得自己的臉快笑僵了，心裏還要忍著滿頭豬油的領導一直對自己動手動腳。還好在他快爆發的邊緣，這場應酬結束了。他想如果再在這個地方待下去，他真的會開口罵人。  
曹承衍趕到的時候，剛過十點，正好是夜場準備嗨起來的時候。隨便找了個裏金宇碩近的吧臺。金宇碩忙完朝他打招呼“承衍來了，還是老樣子？” “嗯”曹承衍有點悶悶不樂，心裏還想著剛剛被吃的豆腐，現在渾身寒惡。“怎麼了？愁眉苦臉。”金宇碩把調好的酒放在曹承衍手邊。  
“還不是我那老闆，噁心死我了。如果不是錢的面子，我早辭職了。”曹承衍猛的喝了一口酒，嗆的他直咳嗽。他本就不是能喝酒的人，這一杯他能喝一夜。  
“怎麼？又對你動手動腳了？”金宇碩的眼神明顯暗了暗。  
“嗯。也不瞧瞧自己的樣子，真是晦氣。”曹承衍又嘬了一口酒。  
“那要不你辭職唄，來我這。剛走了一個酒保，工資肯定不比你白天上班少。”金宇碩笑眯眯。  
“真的？老子早就不想在那幹了。你等我明天就去提辭呈。”曹承衍挺感激他這個好基友的，不順心的事就朝他吐槽，金宇碩也處處罩著他。  
“肯定啊，我可是拿你當親兄弟呢，那你明天晚上就來上班？”金宇碩挑挑眉。  
“好啊，謝謝你了宇碩。”  
“啊對了，給你介紹個人。”金宇碩朝著某個黑暗處招了招手，走過來一個還蠻高的男生，臉上的嬰兒肥透著稚氣。  
“南道賢，我表弟。”  
“你好，我叫南道賢，曹承衍是吧，那我喊你承衍哥吧。”南道賢很自來熟的樣子，向曹承衍伸出手來。  
“奧好。”曹承衍也伸出手來與南道賢回握。  
“那你們先聊，我先去忙。”表弟托他的任務已經完成，金宇碩自覺閃人。  
“這個，請你的。”南道賢又推過來一杯酒。“啊謝謝。”曹承衍不有懷疑直接幹了。“有男朋友嗎？”南道賢問。“啊？還沒有。”曹承衍有些奇怪南道賢怎麼知道自己是找男朋友的，啊可能是金宇碩說的吧。“要不，我們找個安靜的地方聊天吧。這裏有點吵。”南道賢蠱惑道。“好啊。”曹承衍起身，準備跟著南道賢走出去，突然有點暈眩，可能是連續喝了兩杯酒的緣故吧。猛地拍了拍自己的臉，讓自己努力清醒一些。  
南道賢的公寓距離酒吧不遠，他們走了十來分鐘就到了。南道賢把曹承衍帶進屋子“有點亂，別介意。”曹承衍覺得自己的酒量是真的不行，他只看到南道賢的嘴巴在動，但是不知道他在說什麼。看著南道賢從一個變成兩個，在變成三個，眼皮越來越重，最後直接撐不住倒了下去。  
曹承衍再次醒來的時候，發現周圍一片漆黑，原來是眼睛被布蒙住了。剛想伸手把布扯下來的時候，發現自己的雙手雙腳都被綁住了。身上還感覺嗖嗖的涼，自己沒穿衣服？“你醒了？”是熟悉的聲音，是誰呢曹承衍一時間想不起來了。“我操？怎麼這麼快就醒了，我還沒准備好呢。”是另個陌生男人的聲音。曹承衍一下子警惕起來，綁架嗎？“你們是誰？想幹嘛？綁架，我又沒錢。”  
“誰要錢，我們只想幹你。”是那個熟悉的聲音。曹承衍想起來了，這不是金宇碩表弟南道賢嗎，那另個人是誰。“哼，原來你們想玩這個。”曹承衍瞬間明白過來，原來是有這種癖好的。“好了，垠尚哥，把那個東西放進去吧。”南道賢對李垠尚說。曹承衍突然感覺後庭遭到入侵，手指推著塞入一個冰冰涼的東西，正嗡嗡的在曹承衍小穴裏瘋狂跳動。“嘶疼...我操...跳蛋？”曹承衍沒吃過豬肉但還是見豬跑的，這玩意兒自己第一次接觸，已經被刺激的前端冒出了白濁，後穴也不斷溢出液體。李垠尚見曹承衍身體如此敏感，笑了“這可不是普通的跳蛋哦，道賢，再開大一點。”“什麼啊....嗯嗚...啊啊...嗚啊”曹承衍還沒反應過來，就被更大的震動刺激的一句完整的話都說不出來。  
“拿..拿...出去...啊啊..嗚嗚嗚。”曹承衍已經被刺激的流出來生理淚水。“幫我口的話，我考慮一下拿出來怎麼樣？”李垠尚在曹承衍耳邊吹氣。“我..我..才...不呢”曹承衍討厭jing//ye的味道，可剛說完嘴巴裏就塞入了一個環狀物的東西，李垠尚把口枷塞到了曹承衍的口中，曹承衍不知道是什麼東西，他只能發出嗚咽的聲音，連話都說不了。“哼，本來不想用這個的，誰讓你不乖。”李垠尚扣住曹承衍的下巴說道。隨後李垠尚脫下自己的褲子，把自己的腫脹送進那溫暖的口腔，被溫暖包裹著的感覺讓李垠尚舒服的悶哼了一聲。  
曹承衍感覺那腫脹直接頂到了自己的喉嚨口，還好味道不难闻，不然他准要幹嘔了。李垠尚開始抽插起來。“嗯嗚嗚...唔...嗯嗯..唔”曹承衍嘴巴只能發出這幾個單音節的呻吟，因為注意力一直在對付口中的東西，就連身後的跳蛋被取出，取而代之的幾根溫熱的手指，都沒有發現。  
李垠尚突然猛烈在曹承衍口中抽插起來，曹承衍感到那東西快頂入他喉結了。李垠尚把自己的腫大取出，又把蒙著曹承衍的眼睛的布和口枷拿掉，一個抖動，全部釋放在了曹承衍佈滿淚痕的臉上和因為欲望而變粉紅的身體上，好不色//qing。  
接受到亮光的曹承衍看到了那個在他嘴巴裏肆虐的男人，是挺帥的，可是那也擋不住曹承衍想罵他的心“操你媽的快把我放開。”兩個男人無動於衷，反而是南道賢加重了手上的力道，曹承衍這才反應過來，開始求饒道“嗯...啊啊...呃....嗚嗚...別玩了...”南道賢看了眼曹承衍，手指繼續在裡面摳弄，沿著嫩肉一點一點的按壓。李垠尚也沒閑著，一手把玩曹承衍胸前凸起的小點，一邊親吻他的嘴巴。“唔...啊”曹承衍從來沒這玩過，他有些驚慌，不知道接下來還會發生什麼。“你哭的樣子真的很好看。”李垠尚拍拍曹承衍的臉。南道賢感覺擴張的差不多了，提起自己腫脹的陰莖一下子沖到小穴的最深處。“啊...嗚嗚...好疼”曹承衍眼見著南道賢每一次抽出又再狠狠的插進去，除了嗚咽就是哭。南道賢抽插了幾次之後，開始慢條斯理的用陰莖找曹承衍那興奮的點，找了幾次之後。突然曹承衍激動的大喊了起來“啊...唔..不能..不行...”看來是這裏，南道賢有些興奮沖著那個點反正斯磨起來，也不給曹承衍一個痛快。  
曹承衍前端腫脹的始終得不到釋放，只能扭動著身軀示意著南道賢快一點。“嘖...你這不是挺享受的嘛。”南道賢開始對著那個點橫衝直撞起來。“啊啊....不行了...唔...我要....射了..”曹承衍受不了這緊密的快感，一下子就射了出來。“承衍哥...你怎麼這麼快...等等我就快來了。”曹承衍感覺自己快死了“嗚嗚...太快了..我受...受不了。”南道賢握著曹承衍的腰身每一下都很用力的衝撞在那個點上，抽插了幾十下便交代在小穴裏。  
當曹承衍以為終於要結束的時候，他看見李垠尚直接提著腫脹沖進了自己的小穴。“嗚...不做了...放過...我..啊啊..嗯”曹承衍除了求饒和哭之前什麼都做不了。他想他大概是遇到了兩個變態。“你太好看了，我忍不住啊。”李垠尚一邊撫摸著曹承衍的性器身下腰身也不忘一直挺動。  
“嗚嗚...你們是變態嗎...QIN//SHOU.....不要了...小穴....要壞了。”曹承衍真的什麼也罵不出來了。身後李垠尚還在不停的衝撞，曹承衍看見南道賢拿著之前的跳蛋綁到他的陰莖上，打開震動開關。“我操...這是什麼...啊啊啊...”曹承衍被刺激的小兄弟不斷塗著白濁。“垠尚哥...真的開嗎？”南道賢向著李垠尚詢問。曹承衍有點懵，開什麼，這不是開著嗎。“開吧開吧。”李垠尚舔了舔嘴唇。南道賢開啟另個鍵，曹承衍一激靈，一股電流席捲到他的陰莖上，電的他發抖，後穴也一緊。李垠尚被這麼一咬，差點沒把持住直接射出來。他猛地一巴掌拍著曹承衍的屁股上。“靠...你他媽....嗯...有...病....啊啊”曹承衍被電流刺激也被李垠尚插的更用力，後面的話根本說不完整。  
“嗚嗚...不行了...我要...死了...啊啊啊....”曹承衍感覺自己又要射的時候，被南道賢壞心的用手指堵住了。得不到釋放，前面腫脹的難受，後面又一直被幹著。“放手....我要射了....唔...嗯...快拿開...嗯”曹承衍只能哭著求饒。“什麼嘛，你明明感覺很爽。”李垠尚反駁著也不忘腰身的動作。“才...才...沒有...快點拿開啊...”曹承衍因為前面的腫脹和後面猛烈的撞擊要被折磨瘋了。  
“那我拿走了啊...你快點。”南道賢把跳蛋取下，手指鬆開的一瞬間。曹承衍又噴出了稀薄的液體。血液終於流通，後穴一緊，李垠尚挺動了數下，終於全數釋放在了曹承衍裏面。  
曹承衍已經累得連讓他們解開自己的力氣都沒有了，直接昏睡了過去。李垠尚和南道賢帶曹承衍清理乾淨又收拾好之後在曹承衍的臉上印上一吻“好爽，我們下次再見。”兩人穿戴好就走了。

金宇硕到的时候，曹承衍还没醒，身上只盖了条薄被。他看着曹承衍身上的痕迹，下腹突然一紧，他居然有了反应。努力压下自己的欲望，准备叫醒曹承衍“承衍，起床了，我带了你爱吃的粥。”曹承衍迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛看见了熟悉的人，眼睛一酸，也没顾得上穿没穿衣服，抱住金宇硕开始抽泣。“对不起，我不知道道贤会这么做。”金宇硕有些愧疚，毕竟是他把南道贤介绍给曹承衍的。曹承衍想开口，发現根本发不出声，他摇摇头表示和金宇硕没关系。“我帮你和公司那边请辞了，你吃完粥好好休息。这房子是我的，你放心。我晚点再过来。”说完金宇硕就走了，他怕再不走会直接扑倒曹承衍。

**Author's Note:**

> 最後一段是為下一部車做鋪墊？？？


End file.
